divergent fours side
by ed03hotmail.com
Summary: "I wonder who will be the first to jump this year?" Lauren says "probably an erudite or a dauntless-born as always." I say with a bored tone.


Chapter 1

"I wonder who will be the first to jump this year?" Lauren says

"probably an erudite or a dauntless-born as always." I say with a bored tone Lauren way just about to say something when a dark shadow appeared with no sound and with a loud "**THUD!" **the person stopped. I put my hand up to help him/her down I suspected that the person what a girl because of their soft warm hands. On the way down the person was a gray blob. I knew that color all too well that what the color of Abnegation and he/she was just about to fall on her face but I caught her and as soon as she was standing up right I took my are away as fast as possible. And then only then did I get to see him/her face it was a little Abnegation girl with a tite gray shirt on that would be not a loud to be seen in public.

"Thank you." She says

"Cant believe it!" Lauren says Tris jumped as if she was startled by Laurens piercings all over her face. "A stiff the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren," I say in a annoyed tone "What's your name?" I ask

"Ummm…" she hesitates and I know what she is thinking a new place a new start.

"Think about it," I says with a hint of a smile but not enough for her to notice. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris." She replies firmly and not a second later.

"Tris." Lauren repeats as if she likes the name because I know I do. "Make the announcement four!" Lauren yells at me.

"First jumper-Tris!" I shout at all the other dauntless I look over my shoulder and look at Tris she is watching the crowned of dauntless breaking out into shouts of joy meant. And then a scream fallows a girl down and everyone starts to laughs at her. And I feel the need to touch her so I put my hand on her back and say "Welcome to dauntless."

After all the initiates are on the ground Lauren and I lead them down a hall way. I stop and watch all of the initiates run in to one another

"This is where we split up," Lauren says "The dauntless-born are with me. I assume that you don't need a tour of the compound." And Lauren smiles and walks in the other direction. I turn to my initiates.

"Most of the time I work in the control room but for the next few weeks I will be your instructor." I say "My name is four."

The candor girl decided to speak up. "Four? Like in the number?"

"Yes," I say "Is there problem with that?"

"No." the girl says.

"Good. Now we are about to go into the pit. Witch you will learn to love it-"

"The pit? Clever name." the candor smart mouth specks up again.

I walk up to the candor girl lean in close to her face "what is your name?" I ask quietly

"Christina." She squeaks

"Well Cristiana if I wanted to candor smart mouths then I would have joined there faction." I hiss "the first lesson that you will learn is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods and I turn on my heal and walk to the pit.

I hear Christiana say something but don't quite hear what she said. I never wanted to be that mean to the candor girl that I think is Tris's friend. And I exspechly did not what to give the impression that I am always that mean. But I did not sleep well last night so I am in a grouchy mood.

As the initiates and Tris fallow to the pit I open the door and start to walk again I hear the candor whisper to either herself or to Tris "Oh now I get it." I look over my shoulder at them and see Tris her eyes are wide and her mouth is open a little and I can imagine my mouth on hers. NO I must not think of her not now not ever. like she is about to yell something but she holds it in when I look back I see two kids running down the stairs with no riling. But I don't hear anything come from her mouth.

"If you fallow me I will show you the chasm." I wave them forward "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." I shout over the rushing water "A daredevil jump off the ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again you have been now you have been worn." The candor smart mouth says something to Tris but again I am too far away to hear what she said and anyway I don't think that I would want to hear what she said anyway.

I lead them to the dining hall I open the door and step aside so I can watch where Tris is going. I look at Tris at first when she first walks in she looks over whelmed but after a second she smiles and finds an empty table. I fallow Tris she sits on one side of the candor and I sit on the other side of Tris.

Tris picks up a hamburger and studies it and I study her. I nudge her with my elbow and say "put this on it" and hand her a small bowl of ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" the candor asks

"No," he says " is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say

"Why." The candor asks

"Exragence is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris says it like it's nothing.

The candor smirks "No wonder you left."

"Yeah it was just because of the food." she rolls her eyes and smirks. I think that I like her she has a sense of hummer witch is not a loud in abnegation. I start to smile but I stop myself. The dining hall door fly's open and the room falls quite so quite that you can hear a pin drop from where Eric is standing.

"Who is that?" the candor asks

"His name is Eric," I say "He is a dauntless leader."

"Serissly? But he is so young."

I give the candor a grave look and say with a cold tone "Age does not matter hear." And by this time I can hear Eric's footsteps closing in on the table that I am sitting at. He drops in at the seat beside me. And for a few seconds we all are silent.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" for some reason I don't want Eric to know them and for a second I think "No I am not." But then I remember that he is the dauntless leader so instead I say

"This is Tris and Christiana." I say with no exspreshoin what so ever.

"Ooh stiff." Eric smirks at her and she looks disgusted "We will see how long you last." And I think about saying "she will last." But then think otherwise.

Eric taps his fingers on the table like he is trying to put something in to words but cant. "What have you been doing lately four?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet you and you don't show up." Eric says. "He requests that I find out what's going on with you."

I look at Eric for a few seconds before saying "Tell him that I am satisivied with the job that I curilty hold."

"So he wants to give you job."

"So it would seem." I say.

"and you aren't interested." He sounds worried

"I have not been intrested for two years."

"Well then let's hope that he gets the point then." Eric hits me on the shoulder a little too hard. Then gets up and walks away.

"Are you two friends?" Tris Asks

"we were in the same initiate class?" I say "He was a transfer from erudite."

"where you a transfer to?" Tris asks like she had to say it.

"I thought that I would only have trouble with the candor." I say coldly "Now I have to deal with stiffs too?"

"It must because you are so approachable." She says flatly "You know like a bed of nails." Was that really how she saw me a bed pf nails I star at he and she stars back at me way does she not look away? Heat rushes to her cheeks

"Be careful Tris ." I say and then my friends call my name I get up and this time I am closenuff to hear what they say

"What?" Tris asks I know because of her c=voice is soft and sweet.

"im developing a theory."

"And that is?"

"That you have a death with." I smile and walk over to my friends.


End file.
